A la dérive
by Bymeha
Summary: Dans un moment de doute, Shiro réalise qu'il n'est peut-être pas le seul à avoir l'impression d'être à la dérive. [OS Shiro centric, léger Shallura]


Hello fandom de Voltron !

Voici un petit texte plus introspectif que ce que j'avais prévu porté sur Shiro (surtout Shiro parce que j'adore Shiro, où t'es Shiro, tu me manques Shiro, je t'aime Shiro) et Allura (que j'aime beaucoup aussi), à la base sur le thème Empire de la nuit du FoF. Finalement ça a tourné un peu autrement mais je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat et vu le déficit de fanfictions françaises sur le fandom, j'ai décidé d'apporter ma pierre à l'édifice.

J'écrirai peut-être sur les autres personnages à l'avenir. La série me passionne beaucoup et je passe les 3/4 de ma vie à penser à Keith et Lance (le Klance c'est la base) et à Shiro et à tout le monde en fait, donc il n'est pas improbable que j'écrive quelque chose de mignon sur les autres. J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Voltron Legendary Defender appartient à Dreamworks.

* * *

Parfois, Shiro avait l'impression de se tenir au bord du vide.

Un gouffre sans fin ni limites, un néant sombre fait d'étoiles et de poussière cosmique face auquel il n'était qu'un instant éphémère. Un élément si insignifiant face à l'étendue de l'univers que son existence ne se résumait qu'à une pensée, pas même une seconde. Lorsqu'il n'était qu'un jeune homme rêvant de parcourir la galaxie, cette pensée lui donnait des ailes, le poussait à donner le meilleur de soi-même et à repousser toutes les limites possibles.

Mais tout avait changé.

L'univers n'était pas qu'un amas de galaxies, d'étoiles et de planètes. L'univers n'était pas aussi vide que les hommes le pensaient et probablement détenteur de plus de secrets qu'il n'aurait put l'imaginer. Mais surtout, Shiro n'était plus seulement un grain de poussière, une simple existence parmi l'infinité qui composait l'univers ; Shiro était un Paladin de Voltron, la tête de la seule entité encore capable de protéger l'univers de l'extension d'un Empire qui n'en finissait pas de dévorer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Takashi Shirogane s'était perdu quelque part entre son départ de la planète Terre et son brutal et fugace retour ; et trop de choses avaient changé depuis. Il ne s'agissait plus que d'un souvenir, d'un fantôme qui s'accrochait encore à lui comme pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans le vide qui menaçait de l'aspirer.

Et lors de ces rares moments de solitude, bercé par le ronronnement des machines qui composaient le vaisseau, seul avec ses pensées et plongé dans une semi-pénombre, il arrivait à Shiro de se sentir perdu. Il sentait l'énergie du château sans vraiment la comprendre, tandis qu'ils traversaient l'espace à une vitesse qui semblait infime et qu'il savait pourtant bien plus importante que tout ce à quoi les humains et leur technologie actuelle pouvaient aspirer. Il sentait la présence de son Lion, tout près, et celles des autres paladins qui vaquaient à leurs propres occupations, en sécurité. Il lui arrivait de les envier en voyant à quel point ils parvenaient à se détacher du devoir qui pesait si lourd sur leurs épaules, eux qui étaient si pleins de vie, porteurs d'espoirs et de rêves, pleins d'un potentiel qu'il souhaitait de tout cœur voir fleurir pour qu'ils puissent aller le plus loin possible ; et d'autres fois, il lui arrivait de se demander si ce n'était pas ce qu'avait un jour été Takashi Shirogane. Si Takashi Shirogane n'avait pas lui aussi eu des rêves et des espoirs avant de s'envoler pour l'espace, avant que l'Empire Galra ne lui enlève tout ce qu'il possède et qu'il se retrouve investi d'une mission aussi importante.

Shiro était trop rationnel pour croire qu'il s'agissait d'une force qu'il ne comprenait pas qui l'avait mené là ; qu'il s'agissait du destin ou du hasard, d'une simple série de calculs et de probabilités. Le paladin noir laissa échapper un soupir las et leva le bras pour afficher une carte holographique de l'univers. La carte du vaisseau avait été actualisée, et s'il lui était possible de voir à quel point la Terre était loin et infiniment petite, elle lui donnait surtout la possibilité de voir l'étendue de l'Empire qu'il devait vaincre. Son poing se serra en repérant la minuscule planète bleue, à des galaxies de leur position actuelle ; il y avait à peine un an, jamais Shiro n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse exister une telle étendue de planètes. Il savait que c'était en théorie possible, qu'il se pourrait qu'il y ait d'autres formes de vie dans l'univers que celle qui se trouvait sur la planète Terre – et la mission Kerberos visait à étudier cette possibilité, après tout – mais tout ça ?

Le flux de ses pensées fut soudainement interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte, qui se referma aussitôt dans un soupir. Il croisa aussitôt le regard étonné d'Allura, qu'il reconnu sans peine malgré la très faible luminosité émanant des systèmes de contrôle du vaisseau qui fonctionnaient en permanence. La lueur bleutée se reflétait dans les longs cheveux immaculés de la princesse altéenne et dans ses prunelles azur. Shiro s'était souvent demandé si Allura avait un regard particulier parce qu'elle était d'une autre espèce ou simplement parce que c'était le sien ; il était singulier, d'un bleu qui lui rappelait la Terre vue de l'espace tout en étant bien plus que tout cela. Il s'était habitué à la forme de ses traits, aux étranges marques sous ses yeux et plus généralement à tout ce qui faisait qu'elle n'était pas humaine, et lors d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu seuls à seuls, dans un moment comme celui-ci, elle lui avait avoué que c'était également son cas. Le terrien avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'avait traversé Allura et ce qu'elle traversait encore ; se réveiller dix mille ans dans le futur et réaliser que tout ce qu'elle connaissait n'existait plus depuis bien longtemps, et pire encore qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire lui paraissait tout bonnement insurmontable. Et pourtant, elle était là, toujours sûre d'elle, assumant sans broncher la qualité de meneur dont elle avait hérité sans qu'on ne lui ait demandé son avis. La jeune femme était forte, d'une force silencieuse et singulière dans laquelle il parvenait parfois à se reconnaître ; et Shiro réalisait dans ces moments que c'était réconfortant, de reconnaître un peu de soi en quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'ils dérivaient dans l'espace.

Allura parut se détendre en le voyant et tandis qu'elle s'approchait, il réalisa que c'était également son cas. C'était différent, quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux ; ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait leur rôle de leader à assumer, et ce n'était que lors de ces brefs moments qu'ils parvenaient à s'ouvrir d'une façon qui était tout bonnement impossible avec les autres. Shiro savait qu'il pouvait parler avec les autres, qu'ils avaient tous une immense capacité d'écoute ; mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Il ne voulait pas voir la lueur d'espoir qui brillait encore dans leur regard s'éteindre, le peu d'insouciance qu'ils parvenaient à garder s'évaporer. Il détestait leur rappeler leurs responsabilités, et bien que tous sachent qu'il pouvait compter sur chacun d'eux, c'était simplement plus simple ainsi. Allura n'était pas triste lorsqu'ils parlaient à cœur ouvert ; et il était conscient d'être la seule personne à qui elle pouvait parler sans crainte de l'attrister comme ça pouvait être le cas avec Coran ou de le rendre confus, comme lorsqu'il s'agissait des autres.

Ils avaient tous les deux perdu bien plus qu'ils ne pensaient posséder. Ils ne faisaient pas que s'écouter ; ils se _comprenaient._

La princesse lui sourit en s'approchant et il le lui rendit doucement, avec la complicité qui s'était lentement tissée entre eux. Elle examina l'hologramme qu'il avait projeté avec curiosité et se tourna vers lui en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, scrutant son expression comme pour deviner ce qu'il avait en tête. Ils leur arrivaient parfois de trouver les réponses avant qu'elles ne soient formulées ; cette fois cependant, un simple regard ne suffit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? finit-elle par lui demander, tout en plissant les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il recherchait dans l'immensité représentée par l'hologramme qui s'affichait sur l'écran, superposant le vide de l'espace et ses lointaines étoiles.

— Je voulais voir à quelle distance se trouvait la Terre. », répondit le paladin en s'asseyant à côté de la princesse.

Allura repéra la Terre sans trop de difficultés – lui et les autres lui avaient déjà montré sa position à plusieurs reprises – et resta silencieuse un moment. Toutes ces coordonnées spatiales, ces planètes étaient toutes nouvelles pour Shiro, qui apprenait lentement à se repérer parmi l'étendue de l'univers. Tout ça semblait plus facile pour Coran et Allura, et il s'était à plusieurs reprises demandé depuis combien de temps les aliens étaient conscients de l'existence d'une forme de vie sur terre là où les humains ne faisaient que supposer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ça ne faisait que renforcer le constat précédent ; ils n'étaient qu'une infime particule de l'univers, eux qui il y avait quelques temps se pensaient en être les pionniers.

« Sur Terre, les gens sont loin de s'imaginer ce qui se trame au dessus d'eux, souffla le jeune homme. Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de tout ce qui existe et du danger qu'ils courent. »

Son regard s'assombrit. Avec le temps, il s'était fait une idée de l'étendue de l'Empire Galra ; et force est de reconnaître que malgré l'immensité de l'univers, il était bien plus étendu que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait vu les prisonniers, toutes ces espèces et ces formes de vie différentes réduites en esclavage qui lui avaient donné une idée de l'avancée de la conquête dirigée par Zarkon ; mais la réalité était bien plus grande, bien plus triste. Il faudra une arme puissante pour contrecarrer l'empereur Galra ; et il était à la tête de cette arme.

Il vit Allura baisser les yeux à son tour, pensive, et il comprit à l'air triste qu'il décela sur son visage qu'elle devait penser à Altéa. La princesse portait un fardeau aussi lourd que le sien, si ce n'était plus lourd. Shiro avait encore une chance d'arrêter la menace de l'Empire Galra et de sauver la Terre ; pas Allura. Elle s'était soudainement réveillé dans un monde qui n'était plus le sien et où elle n'était plus que le fantôme d'une civilisation disparue à jamais, sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, peut-être Shiro n'était-il pas le seul à avoir l'impression d'être à la dérive.

La princesse leva les yeux vers le paladin noir lorsque celui-ci posa une main sur la sienne. Il s'agissait de sa main à lui, pas de celle que lui avait donné l'Empire après lui avoir pris la sienne ; elle était plus grande que celle d'Allura, plus chaude, plus présente. Rassurante. Il exerça une légère pression sur ses doigts et elle fit de même avec un léger sourire. C'était devenu une habitude, un geste de réconfort fait en silence. Elle soupira et leva son autre main pour agrandir l'image de la Terre ; elle était telle que la dernière fois que Shiro l'avait vue, lors du départ pour la mission Kerberos, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce qu'il avait ressenti en la voyant d'aussi loin pour la première fois.

Allura le remarqua et scruta ses traits quelques secondes, satisfaite de le voir aussi serein.

« Parle-moi de la Terre, le pria-t-elle alors, souriante.

— Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais savoir ?

— Peu m'importe. Parle-moi de ta planète. D'un beau souvenir. », précisa-t-elle ensuite après un instant de réflexion.

Shiro réfléchit quelques secondes. L'espace d'un moment, Allura nota la façon dont il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs, passant rapidement sur les plus pénibles qui avaient rythmé sa vie au cours de cette dernière année pour atteindre les quelques fragments agréables qu'il avait réussi à préserver. Son visage s'éclaira et il sourit sans s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il parvint à trouver un souvenir correspondant à sa demande.

« Eh bien, commença-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement. Je me souviens d'un jour avant d'entrer dans la garnison. C'était au début du printemps... »

Il lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails, rajoutant des éléments dont il se souvenait au fur et à mesure avec une gestuelle propre aux humains et à laquelle l'altéenne avait fini par s'habituer. Elle avait noté que Shiro était plus ouvert et donc plus expressif lors de ces conversations qu'ils n'avaient que tout les deux, lorsque les autres membres de leur groupe profitaient du voyage pour se reposer. Shiro était celui qui dormait le moins ; et avec le temps, Allura avait fini par se dire qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'ils se retrouvent ainsi tous les deux, plutôt que de le laisser avec ses souvenirs et ses craintes. Elle aussi avait du mal à dormir et se réveillait souvent après des cauchemars si pénibles qu'elle ne parvenait plus à retrouver le sommeil ; et là encore, se confier Shiro était probablement le meilleur moyen de se libérer de l'emprise de ses démons tout en se sachant utile à quelqu'un d'autre.

Son récit fut suivi d'un autre, puis encore d'un autre ; sans s'en rendre immédiatement compte, Allura finit elle aussi par parler de sa planète, de ses voyages aux côté de son père et des merveilles qu'elle avait put découvrir en explorant l'univers à ses côtés. Au bout de plusieurs minutes – ou peut-être de plusieurs heures, il était difficile de se rendre compte de l'écoulement du temps lorsqu'on se trouvait au beau milieu de l'espace – tous deux finirent par se taire et un silence confortable s'installa.

Dans un coin de l'écran du vaisseau, une série de coordonnées spatiales leur indiquèrent qu'il ne restait que quelques heures avant qu'ils ne parviennent à leur destination. Avec un soupir las mais plus serein, Shiro observa une dernière fois la Planète Bleue avant de faire disparaître l'hologramme ; et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls, à observer la multitude d'étoiles qui s'étendaient sous leurs yeux.

« Je ne laisserai pas ta planète subir le même sort que la mienne, Shiro. », déclara soudain la princesse en se tournant vers lui.

Le Paladin noir l'observa longuement, et un mince sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il lui rendit la pression exercée sur ses doigts, reconnaissant, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les étoiles pour profiter d'un dernier moment de calme. Avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux rappelés à leur devoir, avant que les autres paladins ne se réveillent ou qu'ils se fassent tout bonnement attaquer. Après tout, ils étaient peut-être bel et bien entrain de dériver dans l'espace.

Mais cet instant était le leur ; et cette fois, ils étaient seuls à deux.

* * *

Voilàà, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! J'ai fait mon possible pour cerner les personnages de façon aussi crédible et fidèle possible. Il n'y a pas vraiment de romance ici mais j'aime beaucoup de pairing aussi hihi c:

Merci pour votre lecture et peut-être à bientôt !

 _Bymeha_


End file.
